Right Moves, Wrong Places
by Iggymonster
Summary: The fate of the world lies in Alfred's hands. The world is going to end, but it's not inevitable. He can stop it...but what if it's too late to save everything? No particular pairings, and a lot of angst to come.


**A/N: Hello all!**

**I sure hope y'all haven't forgotten about me. I know I've kinda been declining my fics, but…**

**Okay, so this story basically takes place near the 22****nd**** century, so way into the future, and the world is about to end. Only…Alfred is the only person who can stop it, and know about it. **

**There's going to be a lot of sadness, but no pairings. Aww. There will be IMPLIED USUK moments however, and perhaps some AmeBela, Ameripan and others too. But no obvious pairings.**

**I hope you enjoy the prologue. I guess you could call it the first chapter since it's long enough but the rest of the story, to truly capture the details, will mostly be written in third person and this is just a little piece of backstory told in Alfred's point of view.**

**Remember to leave feedback and constructive criticism if you wish~**

* * *

><p><strong>Right Moves, Wrong Places<strong>

**Prologue – Emergency**

_26__th__ July, 2097._

Today was a day.

It was an average day, like any other days.

It was the 26th of July, in the year 2097.

A Friday.

I never thought it'd become such a significant date to me.

I never thought it'd mean so much to me.

* * *

><p>Today was a day.<p>

It was a normal day, and I participated in my usual regime, like any other days.

I woke up at approximately nine thirty a.m in my house in Washington D.C. and I did all the things I usually do.

I yawned and stretched, forcing my heavy bones out of bed. My bed was comfortable and warm, and I didn't want to leave it.

I hope it'd take me back that night.

I took a shower.

That lasted half an hour, then I put on casual clothes. Nothing flashy.

Nothing over the top, nothing that'll make me stand out.

And yet, today was to become one of the worst days of my life.

Because I was about to be told a secret.

I'm not allowed to share that secret, my government says.

They told me, "Alfred, whatever you do, do not tell."

"The fate of the world is in your hands."

* * *

><p>I decided to go to my favourite café that morning (or afternoon – it was around twelve-ish, I guess) and get a coffee. You know, just to wake me up a little bit. Caffeine is good at doing that sort of thing. I was still so tired and desperate to go to bed, but I had duties to do.<p>

I never imagined those duties would be so important.

I never imagined that I'd be sat in this café, sipping my café whilst absent-mindedly staring out the window, smiling at the children playing across the road and watching cars drive past, my eyes following their every movie as they reflected in my glasses.

I never imagined someone to run in, and drag me out.

I recognised the man who dragged me out of the café. My first reaction was to pull out a gun and shoot them in retaliation, but thankfully I saw his face just in time.

His face…

I don't think I'll forget it anytime soon.

It was a face of pure terror. I couldn't help but notice how he trembled as he held onto me to pull me out. To see a grown man that protects my country shivering like a little boy terrified me. That's when I knew something was wrong. That's when my heart began to beat ten times faster – no, ten hundred times faster – and adrenaline started to surge through my veins…but not in a good way.

Immediately I freed myself from his grasp (I was kinda violent, but I needed to be; he was so strong, even by my standards) and glared at him, my eyes burning like fire.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped, snarling slightly.

His stare was vacant as he replied in monotone, "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? How can I calm down, huh?" I asked viciously, practically spitting my words.

Maybe I was suffering withdrawal symptoms from my coffee?

I mean, it is good coffee…

Or was I angry by the way I had been handled by my own citizen? By my own government, almost?

Was that close to a personal slap in the face?

He grabbed my shoulders, nails digging into me. Why his nails were so long I'll never know but God damn did they hurt.

"Listen, Alfred," he lowered his voice and I could see his eyes were darting around the place, never staying still, trying to see if the coast was clear before his gaze landed straight back in my direction.

I recognised his expression now – the way his eyes looked were reminiscent of my eyes earlier on.

Was he angry with me for being disobedient?

That didn't matter now. By the way he sounded, I could tell we had bigger fish to fry. Much, much bigger fish to fry.

Panting as if I had just ran a marathon, I nodded. "I'm listening."

He loosened his grip for a few seconds as I spoke before stepping back.

"You need to come to the white house right now."

I looked at him quizzically. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Something's more than wrong," he told me cryptically, his voice even more husky than before.

My eyes widened and I demanded, "Tell me what that something is. Right now."

"I can't…" he sounded like a child. I was starting to lose my patience now.

"What do you mean you can't?" my voice raised by a few decibels. "Just try if you have to. I need you to tell me right now. What's going on?"

"It's a complicated matter."

I walked closer to him and I could now see fear in his eyes. Who employed this guy?

His tone almost sounded like he was pleading for me not to hurt him as he continued, "The president needs to speak with you immediately. It's hard to explain. I don't even know half of the details myself."

I bit my lip to refrain from saying something hurtful or incredibly unintelligent.

"Fine," I looked down, my voice still so full of unnecessary, unexplainable anger and spite. "I believe you."

Suddenly, I felt my back pocket vibrate, and I heard my ringtone blare through the speakers. I recognised the ringtone; it was the one I had set solely for the president.

I felt as if my heart had fluttered up to my throat.

Reluctantly, I answered it.

I heard the words I never thought I'd hear.

My palms became sweaty, and both my eyes and mouth widened simultaneously in shock.

Shock, terror, doubt…

So many feelings beating in my heart, so many questions running through my mind, so many butterflies fluttering away in my stomach.

In haste, and in the spur of the moment, I dropped my phone and ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

I didn't care for my phone, or the man.

I could hear him calling after me, but I simply ignored him.

I had to keep running.

Because…the world…

The world's going to end.

I'm the only person who knows.

I'm the only person who's allowed to know.

And I, Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a. the United States of America, age twenty eight physically, was the only person who could stop it.

I never imagined this day would come for real.

This wasn't a hoax like all the other times.

Today was a day.

It wasn't the average day it was a few hours ago when I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing to say here.**

**I love you! I hope you'd like to see how this story acts out just as much as I'd like to continue writing it.**


End file.
